


A Little Longer

by evanescentdawn



Series: Rinshi [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, These darlings I love them so much, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn
Summary: Rin didn’t want to let go of her hand, didn’t want this day to end.(And Shiemi didn’t want to either)
Relationships: Moriyama Shiemi/Okumura Rin
Series: Rinshi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059719
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	A Little Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet kiss after meeting up for a date.

They were staring at each other, hands clasped in the pocket of Rin’s jacket.

This was it, her house was just a few meters from here.

Rin didn’t want to let go of her hand, though. He didn’t want this day to end.

It was a stupid thought. They’re going to see each other again, anyway. And they spent the whole day together, stuck like glue—visiting the zoo, and the amusement park, and the marketplace, and the gardens.

And yet, it wasn’t enough. 

“So, uh.” Rin stalled, smiling awkwardly. “Guess this is goodbye?”

Shiemi’s eyes went wide. “O-oh.” Her shoulders hunched inwards. And she bit on her lips.

Rin frowned. She only did that when she was upset. What had happened. Was it something _he_ did? But Shiemi was fine and happy until—

 _Oh_.

She didn’t want to part too. She wanted this day to be longer too. She didn’t want to say goodbye yet. She wanted to _stay._ She wanted to be beside him _for longer._

It wasn’t only him. 

Rin felt like he would combust on the spot. Could someone be this happy?

He was stupidly, ridiculously so happy. He couldn’t stop smiling, couldn’t stop his tail from _moving_. It was embarrassing but—

The little laugh that Shiemi let out into her hands when she caught sight of it was worth it. (Was worth anything.)

He spent a long, long moment watching the way she lit up from laughter, the adorable way she hid her mouth in her hands and how her shoulders shaked.

Rin loved her. He loved her so much. 

Cupping his free hand on her cheek, he bent down to kiss her. Once and then, again. And again. 

Shiemi laughed against his lips and ran her other hand through his hand as she kissed him back. Again and again, and again.

They broke up after a while, and Shiemi’s cheeks flushed but Rin wasn’t fairing better.

He couldn’t stop _staring_ at her lips. And was pretty sure, he was flaming up at the moment.   
  
His voice was hushed and slightly hoarse, when he asked, “If you don’t mind... Can I stay for a little while?”

Shiemi pressed their forehead together. “You could stay as long as you like.” She whispered back.   
  


  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I totally forget that the Rinshi week was starting from today—absolutely terrible with dates—so I quickly wrote something for today. 
> 
> And I made it!
> 
> Didn’t use the prompt of the day, though.
> 
> -
> 
> And as always, thanks for reading! *grins* You’re a gem! ♥️


End file.
